Question: Rewrite ${(9^{-9})^{7}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Answer: ${ (9^{-9})^{7} = 9^{(-9)(7)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-9})^{7}} = 9^{-63}} $